Oko proroka/VII
Pan Jarosz Spytek, u którego pan Heliasz służył za starszego sprawcę i wiernika, był aromatariuszem, tj. kupcem korzennym i aptekarskim, ale przy tym i inne wielkie handle miał, bo nie tylko w sklepie u niego na małą wagę się sprzedawało, ale inni kupcy lwowscy i pozalwowscy brali z jego składu towar, a osobliwie korzenie i wina z dalekich krajów. W podwórzowej tylnej części jego domu albo w indermachu, jako to we Lwowie nazywają, były dwie wielkie izby sklepiste z żelaznymi drzwiami i kowanymi kratami u okien, a pod tymi izbicami dwie głębokie piwnice, a tak izby jako i piwnice pełne były zamorskiego towaru. W piwnicach stały kufy wina, które najpierw morzem a potem lądem przystawiano z dalekich wysp greckich, a było tych win siła gatunków, jeden przedniejszy nad drugi, a wszystkie bardzo drogie, jako to: małmazja, muszkatel, alikant, latyka, kocyfał — w izbach nad piwnicami były aromata, korzenie, zioła lekarskie, co wszystko po łacinie nazywało się materia medica, a dalej przeróżny towar, sam przedni, osobliwy i prawie na wagę złota płatny, który prawie że z samego końca świata, bo z zamorskich pogańskich krajów, kędy czarne Murzyny tylko żyją pod gorącym słońcem, sprowadzać trzeba było okrętami przez morza, to na garbatych wielbłądach przez nieskończone pustynie, na których nic nie rośnie w piasku, a od żaru słonecznego piasek ten taki gorący, że ano jaje w nim bez ognia upiec możesz. Jak się weszło do tych izb, to trzeba było co rychlej okienka rozwierać i powietrze wpuszczać, bo woń wprawdzie przyjemna, jakby z kadzidła, ale taka mocna była, że się aż głowa zawracała jakby od gorącego trunku. Tedy były tu obok ałunu, kamfory, merkuriuszu, bursztynu rozmaite wonne żywice, jak ambra, bryłeczka nawlekana niby pacierz albo różaniec, benzoe, który pan Spytek z Indii od portugalskich kupców sprowadzał, manna sycylijska, mastyks grecki, tragant z wyspy Morei, co gorączkę u chorych chłodzi; dalej, bardzo osobliwe pachnące trzaski, jak aloes arabski, brazylia, sandał czerwony i żółty, indygo z Bagdadu, a wreście i korzenie na leki i na przyprawy dla pańskich kuchmistrzów, jak goździki molluckie, bobki, kmin turecki, imbier albo zinziberum indyjskie, kardemony, muszkatowe kwiaty i gałki, tatarskie ziele, pieprze rozmaite, a najprzedniejszy z nich malabarski, egipska kassia w strągach, szafrany, włoski i hiszpański, cynamony, cukier biały i lodowaty bagdadzki, i hiszpański w plackach, stożkach i mące, owoce zamorskie, jak limonie, migdały, figi, daktyle, rozyny i inne jeszcze specjały, które swego czasu prawie że wszystkie wymienić umiałem, kiedy jeszcze pamięć była młoda, a których teraz już i w części nie pomnę. Wszystko to leżało jeszcze tak, jak przyszło karawaną do Lwowa, w węzełkach, pakach, belach, pudłach, beczułkach, miechach albo łykowych kozubach, na których czarną farbą wypisane były rozmaite znaki i litery, a najczęściej widzieć było można napis, któregom ja odczytać nie mógł, a który taki był: :KATAKAO Nie widziałem nigdy takich liter, choć i niemieckie, i ruskie od polskich odróżnić już umiałem, a taka mnie zawsze zbierała ciekawość, co by napis ten znaczył, jak kiedyby od tego coś bardzo ważnego dla mnie zależało, a pan Dominik, który był młodszym sprawcą u pana Spytka i miał klucze od tych składów, czytać tego także nie umiał. Nareszcie mendyczek, który codziennie przychodził do nas po szkole i dostawał obiad u pana Heliasza, nauczył mnie, że to są litery greckie i że to słowo czyta się: Katakallo, ale co by znaczyło Katakallo: miasto, osobę czy rzecz jaką, tego i on nie wiedział. Tak było w indermachu, zaś w dwóch izbach przy bramie, z których jedna miała okno z widokiem na rynek, był kantor i sklep pana Spytka. U wnijścia samego do sklepu wisiał obraz Matki Boskiej i pod nim bezustawnie dniem i nocą paliła się lampa oliwna, a niżej nad ocapem drzwi były wykute w kamieniu wielkimi literami słowa: :BOGA SIĘ BÓJ, :CNOTY SIĘ DZIERŻ :FORTUNIE NIE UFAJ W sklepie tym wszystkie ściany aż po samo sklepienie zastawione były szafami i półkami z jesionowego drzewa, a na wszystkich półkach stały słoje z gdańskiej gliny polewanej, wszystkie jednakowe, a każda pięknie malowana i na każdej napis łaciński, zaś w szafach same szufladki i almaryjki, niektóre zawsze otwarte, inne znowu zawsze na klucz pilnie zamykane, a wszędy znowu napisy po łacinie. W tych słojach i almaryjkach było tego wszystkiego po trosze, co w indermachu było w całych pudłach i pakach, bo tu się sprzedawało na małą wagę, a tam na wielką, ale były tu także takie osobliwsze rzeczy, jakich tam nie było, co najdroższe i najprzedniejsze, pod kluczem bezustawnie trzymane, a nie wolno było ani sprzedawać, ani ruszyć ich nikomu jeno samemu panu Spytkowi i Heliaszowi. Były tu rzeczy i dla zdrowia, i dla rozkoszy, leki przeróżne, a także łakocie, jak konfekta, kandyzy, marcypany soki i wódki drogie o rozmaitych przedziwnych smakach i zapachach: Ale z leków i przypraw sekretnych najdroższe i jakoby skarb strzeżone były w sklepie balsam driakiew. Opowiadał pan Heliasz, że balsam ciecze z osobliwych drzewek, które na całym świecie tylko w jednym jedynym miejscu rosną, a to jest w Afryce, między czarnymi ludźmi, w kraju Egipcie, na tym samym kawałku ziemi, na których spoczywała ongi Najświętsza Panna z Najświętszym Dzieciątkiem Jezus i św. Józefem, kiedy do Egiptu uciekać musiała — a rośnie tych drzewek wszystkiego 400. Płynie ten balsam z onych drzewek, jako oskoła z naszej brzozy, kiedy się ją natnie, a ma przedziwnie piękny zapach i potrzebny jest do Św. Krzyżma, na ostatnie pomazanie, i do ran, które cudownie goi. Driakiew była także zawsze pod kluczem i sprzedawała się bardzo drogo. Jam już o niej od dzieciństwa słyszał, bo ojciec miał jej zawsze małą odrobinę od Ormian lwowskich, których towary woził, ale teraz dopiero jasno mi było, dlaczego ją sobie jakoby za złoto a skarb ludzie mają, bo driakiew robić umieją tylko w jednej Wenecji, a robią ją najmędrsi medykowie, co mają na to swoje sekreta, a trzeba do niej 64 rozmaitych najrzadszych i najdroższych leków, a zaś najgłówniejszy i najcudowniejszy z tych leków, które trzeba mieszać do tej driakwi, jest mięso z pewnego węża, którego znaleźć i pojmać jest rzecz okrutnie trudna, a ma ten wąż dlatego taką zbawczą moc w swoim ciele, bo żyje w Ziemi Świętej, i tam tylko na jednym miejscu, w Jerycho, a jest z tych samych wężów, z których jednego Żydzi uwiesili na krzyżu świętym obok Zbawiciela naszego Jezusa Chrystusa. W tyle ze tym sklepem była komnata z oknem na podwórze, mocno zakratowanym, a w tej komnacie były dwa pultynki szerokie, stół z księgami i duża skrzynia, cała żelazna ze sztucznym ingrychtowym zamkiem na dwa klucze, i w niej były pieniądze i ważne papiery. Tu zawsze siedział pan Heliasz przy jednym pultynku, bo drugi był dla pana Spytka do pisania, a na tym pultynku leżała ogromna księga, że zaledwie ją udźwigniesz, cała w białą oślą skórę i mosiądz oprawna, której nikomu ruszyć nie było wolno, jakoby to jaka świętość była. Ja raz tylko, kiedy mi proch ścierać w tej izbie kazano, księgę tę otworzyłem i samą pierwszą kartkę albo tytuł z niej przeczytałem, i zaraz od samego pana Spytka, który mnie na tym zeszedł, dobrze dostałem po uszach, żem ją potem z daleka obchodził jakoby złego psa, co milczkiem kąsa. Ale pamiętam, że na tej pierwszej karcie wypisano było: Księga główna kredytorów i debitorów dla spraw mojego, Jarosza Spytkowego, handlu, którym sprawom niech Bóg dać raczy dobry początek, szczęśliwy środek i najdoskonalsze skończenie na chwałę Jego Świętą, ku uczciwości ciała i dusznego zbawienia. Amen. W tej książce zapisywał pan Heliasz wszystko, co się kupiło i co się sprzedało, kto co panu Spytkowi i co komu pan Spytek był winien, i jakie handle z jakimi kupcy zawarto, i ile jakiego towaru ma być na składzie, żeś wszystko na łut i na grosz miał wyrachowane. Niedaleko pultynka, przy którym siadywał pan Heliasz, przybita była na ścianie taka skarbonka ze szparą do wrzucania pieniędzy, jakie bywają po kruchtach kościelnych, a na skarbonce było wypisane: :URBANKOWI :DO PADWY I tu rzucali nie tylko pan Heliasz i pan Spytek, ale za ich namową także i kupcy, i mieszczanie, i panowie, co do sklepu przychodzili, od czasu do czasu to orcik, to złoty, to grosz, a jak się szczęśliwie zdarzyło i kiedy się trafił jaki wielki pan, co płacił rachunki swoje w sklepie, albo kontent był z interesu, to i czerwony złoty zapadł tam między miedź i srebro. Nie tak mi to łatwo poszło obeznać się ze wszystkim, co mi wiedzieć trzeba było, aby nie jeść daremnie chleba pana Jaroszowego. Z początku tom tylko sklep i kantor zamiatał, naczynia aptekarskie, tygle, kotły, alembiki czyścił, potem kazano mi do składu w indermachu chodzić, przy ładowaniu towaru pomagać i inne podlejsze rzeczy odprawiać, a dopiero kiedy się przyuczyłem więcej, co Bogu dziękować coraz snadniej mi przychodziło, kiedym już wagę rozumiał i dobrze się poznał, co jest waga gdańska, co wrocławska, co norymberska, co jest łaszt, co kamień, co kwintał, co bezmian, co oka turecka, co szyffunt, co grzywna, a wszystko te różne wagi są w handlach lwowskich używane; bo tu i Niemiec, i Włoch, i Anglik, i Turek handluje, a każdy po swojemu waży i po swojemu płaci: ten czerwonymi węgierskimi, ten weneckimi cekinami, ten asprami, ten piastrami, ten złotymi, ten lewkami i tak dalej, bez końca, że ci się, człecze, głową dobrze nakiwać trzeba, nim to na równą monetę przerachujesz. Potem jużem i w sklepie pomagał, i cenę towarów połapał, jak się który płaci; sam też co sprzedać i jako trzeba zapisać umiałem, do czego mi nie tyle pan Heliasz, bo nigdy czasu po temu nie miał, co mendyczek Urbanek pomógł, bo ten, bywało, w alkierzyku do poźnej nocy ze mną siedzi, a sprawniej pisać i rachować mnie uczy. Pan Heliasz wszystko wiedział o mnie, bom mu się ze wszystkiego wyspowiadać musiał, tylko o Semenie, o Żydzie Kara—Mordachu i o owym żelaznym olsterku zamilczałem, bom się zawsze pod przysięgą być uważał. Znał też pan Heliasz żałośną historię mego ojca, o którym ja ani chwili zapomnieć nie mogłem, zawsze się jeszcze spodziewając, że powróci, albo że żyjącego gdzie w pogańskiej niewoli odnajdę i wykupię. Chodził nawet ze mną mendyczek kilka razy do pana Krzysztofa Serebkowicza, aby się wywiedzieć, co się stało z ową karawaną, z którą mój ojciec do Turek pojechał, ale pana Krzysztofa nie było we Lwowie, bo jako «królewski posłaniec» właśnie do Stambułu był pojechał i nieprędko miał wrócić, a jego sprawca tylko żałości mi dodał, «bo — mówi — jakoż twego ojca odszukać, kiedy tę karawanę w górach rodopskich, czyli jak tameczni Bułgarowie mówią, na Despotowej Pianinie, zbójcy zahamowali; towar zabrali, a kto nie uciekł, tego na galery tureckie sprzedali». A jam przecież nadziei nie tracił i tegom sobie z głowy wybić nie dał, że sam do Turek pojadę i ojca odszukam. We Lwowie tylem się nasłuchał o ludziach, co połowę żywota swego stracili w jasyrze u pogan, a przecie wrócili, a nawet mi takich żywych pokazywano; tylem ja tu widział kupców, co poza morza i poza góry za handlem jeździli, a zdrowo ich Pan Bóg do dom przywodził, tyle Turków towarami swoimi tu na samym rynku lwowskim kupczyło, że co mi się jeszcze niedawno zdało rzeczą niepodobną a prawie że cudowną, tego teraz śmiałym sercem byłbym się podjął; aby tylko Bóg zdarzył jaką taką okazję i abym tylko jakiegoś grosza się dorobił. Kto jeno bywał w Turczech, a jam go znał, tom go o ludzi, o drogi i obyczaje tamtejsze wypytywał, z barysznikami i tłumaczami miejskimi aby mówił, pana Heliasza błagałem, bo oni o każdym wiedzieli, co z tureckich krajów do Lwowa przyjechał albo tam się wybierał; jakem tylko miał wolną chwilę, tom między Ormiany biegał i pytał, i nasłuchiwał, czy jaka karawana nie przyszła i czy jaka nie odchodzi, że mnie już we Lwowie znano z tego, a niejeden to albo wyśmiał, albo ofuknął. Pan Heliasz o tym nieraz z panem Jaroszem mówił, a luboć obaj te zamysły moje uważali za porywczość młodego serca, przecie tak mi się zdało, jakoby w duszy chwalili, że się tak rwę do tego, w czym poczciwość synowska była, a nie jeno ciekawość dalekiego świata. Ale owo jednego dnia, kiedyśmy w indermachu towary przebierali, pan Dominik cale niespodzianie rzecze do mnie: — Hanusz, dopieroż ty mi zazdrościć będziesz, jak się dowiesz! Podsłuchałem, że mnie wysłać chce pan po towar do Turek, nie wiem tylko, czy jeszcze tego roku, czy na przyszłą wiosnę. Ja aż skoczę do niego, całuję go w rękę i wołam: — Panie Dominiku, macie brać czeladnika jakiego, weźcież mnie z sobą! — Ja bym cię rad wziął zamiast innego czeladnika — mówi pan Dominik — bo bez czeladnika pan Jarosz pewnie mnie nie wyprawi, ale to nie na mnie zależy, a nawet i mówić mi się tobie o tym nie godziło. Myśl ty o sobie, ale żem ci ja co powiadał, ani słówkiem tego nie okaż, bobym pana rozgniewał. Alem ja słyszał także, że pan Zachnowicz wybiera się niebawem do Turek; ale tylko do Dobrucza po konie, a pewno w tej karawanie pojedzie, co ją pan Harbarasz ma prowadzić. Jużem i roboty dobrze dokonać nie mógł, tak mi te słowa pana Dominika w głowie wszystko przewróciły, żem się ciągle w towarze mylił i jak ślepy między pudłami i miechami rękami macał. Kiedyśmy skończyli, przywołał mnie pan Heliasz do kantoru, gdzie i sam pan Jarosz był, a kiedym wszedł, wziął mnie za rękę, podprowadził do pultynka i na ścianę ukazał. Patrzę, a tu koło tej skarbonki Urbankowej przybita już druga, taka sama, a na niej czytam napis: :HANUSZOWI :DO TUREK Mnie się aż łzy puściły z oczu z wielkiej wdzięczności, przypadłem też najpierw do pana Spytka, a potem do pana Heliasza i ręce obudwom ucałowałem, a ciężko mi przenieść na sobie było, aby im zaraz także do nóg nie upaść i nie prosić, żeby mnie z panem Dominikiem jechać pozwolili, i byłbym tak pewno był zrobił, gdybym był panu Dominikowi nie obiecał, że mu sekretu dochowam. Kiedy tak dziękuję, pan Spytek rzecze: — Trzeba tobie sprawić odzienie przystojniejsze, bo chodzisz tyle co nie obdarty. Panie Heliaszu, poszlijcie go z Urbankiem do pana Niewczasa, niechaj mu taką barwę zrobi, jako innym naszym czeladnikom. Jak się tylko pojawił Urbanek, poszliśmy pod Halickie Przedmieście do pana Grygiera Niewczasa, tego samego, który z nami w lesie był, kiedyśmy mieli ową przygodę z Tatarami. Pan Grygier miał własną kamieniczkę, która się Kłopotowska nazywała, a lepiej się też nazywać nie mogła, bo miał z nią pan Grygier ciężkich kłopotów co niemiara, jako iż ją z wielkimi długami, czyli wyderkafami, odziedziczył i ciągle z wierzycielami się gryźć musiał, tak że częściej siedział na ratuszu aniżeli u siebie w warsztacie. Przecie go zastaliśmy w domu, a Urbanek jako zawsze był żartowniczek, mówi do niego: — Panie Grygier, zabierajcież się co tchu, a biegnijcie do pana Dziurdziego Boima po falendysz co najprzedniejszy, taki, jaki pan wojewoda Bonifacy Mniszech nosi, a potem wstąpcie do pana Duczego, niechaj co żywo za wami atłasami, z tabinami, z aksamity, z złotogłowiem spieszy, a po inderlandzkie forboty szlijcie do Wilczka, a po złote knafle z rubinami do pana Kudlicza złotnika, a nie żałujcie niczego, bo oto ten pan kasztelanic, Jegomość Hanusz Bystry, ubranie sobie u was zamówić raczy, a ma być takie, jako senatorskiemu paniątku przystoi! Pan Grygier śmiać się począł, ale na mnie poczciwym okiem spojrzał, zaraz mnie poznawszy, i już do miary się zabierał, kiedy mendyczek prawi dalej: — A może zostało wam co jeszcze z chocimskiej wojny; chrrry! z tych łupów, coście je na Turkach mieczem zdobyli; chrrr! to przeróbcie nań złotolity kaftan wezyrski albo przykrójcie mu co z tej sułtańskiej sobolowej szuby... — Albo skrójcie dobrze kurtę Urbankowi! — zawoła nagle za nami jakiś głos miły jako dzwonek ze srebra, chociaż gniewny — albo każcie mu porządnie wyłatać skórę w warsztacie, albo mu łokciem plecy wymierzajcie, albo cale już przenicujcie tego mendyczka, bo może na wywrót będzie lepszy! Obracam się i widzę: w samych drzwiach drugiej izby stoi dzieweczka, rok jej może trzynasty, hoża jak jagoda; z oczkami błyszczącymi jak iskry i z twarzyczką rumianą od zagniewania. — Panna Marianeczka! — zawoła mendyczek, jakby przestroszny. — Jam się ani spodziewał! — I jam się ani spodziewała, żeby Urbanek z mojego ojczyka takie żarty sobie stroił! Urbanek się nie spodziewał, że ja słyszę, a to jest brzydka wymówka! Czego Urbanek nie śmie ojcu przy mnie mówić, tego niechaj nie śmie mówić beze mnie! Ja zabraniam, słyszy Urbanek, zabraniam! Urbanek zapomniał języka w gębie, a po raz pierwszy widzieć mi się to u niego trafiło, bo miał zawsze koncept gotów na wszystko i nikt mu z nas nigdy na język nie sprostał. Pokręcił się trochę na miejscu, jakby coś rzec chciał, ale dał za wygraną, ukłonił się grzecznie i milczkiem wyniósł się z izby. Pan Grygier przez ten czas patrzył na dzieweczkę swoją jakoby na obraz święty, cały rozradowany jej widokiem, aż mu twarz dziwnie wyjaśniała, że wyglądał jako inny człowiek. Marianeczka przybiegła do niego, objęła go ramionami za szyję i patrząc mu z wielkim miłowaniem w oczy, mówiła: — Po co ty, ojczulku, opowiadasz obcym ludziom o wojnie chocimskiej? Każdy wie, żeś tam był w obozie i żeś uczciwie to robił, do czegoś się u jednał, i żeś nawet jeszcze zapłaty nie wziął. Czy to nie masz mnie na to, Marianeczki, abym słuchała twojej powieści? Czy Marianeczka nie ciekawa, nie cierpliwa i czy może nie wierzy, kiedy jej opowiadasz? Pan Grygier nachylił się kto Marianeczce i jeno powieki mu mrugały i wąsy się trzęsły, a potem padło mu z oczów kilka łez, dużych jak groch, prosto na włosy Marianeczki. — Urbanek dobry chłopiec i ja go bardzo lubię — mówi do Marianeczki — on tylko ze swawoli tak mówi, ot, po staremu, jako to mendyczkowie zwykli. Ja tymczasem stałem nie wiedząc, czy mam jeszcze zostać, czy też pojść, kiedy Marianeczka obraca się ku mnie i pyta: — A ty po coś tu przyszedł? — Przysłał mnie tu pan Jarosz Spytek, u którego służę, aby mi pan Grygier takie ubranie zrobił, jako inszym jego czeladnikom. — A ty spod Sambora? — pyta Marianeczka. — Spod Sambora — mówię — a jak panna Marianeczka poznała? — A bo taką masz obłoczystą sukmankę z czerwonymi obłożkami, jak pod Samborem na wsiach noszą. Jam się trochę zawstydził, bo to była sukmana bardzo stara i podarta, a miałem już ubranie inne, letnie, z lazurowego wrocławskiego sukna, a sukmanę tylko do roboty przy kufach i towarach brałem. — Kiedyś spod Sambora — mówi dalej Marianeczka — toś pewnie słyszał o kupcu panu Zybulcie? Tego kupca moja matka dobrze znała i jak to swego czasu napomniałem, uprosiła go była, że listy pisał do lwowskich Ormian, jeżeli czego o moim ojcu nie słyszeli. Tak też powiadam Marianeczce, a ona na to: — To wujko mój jest; rodzony brat mojej nieboszczki matki. — Żebyś ty wiedziała, Marianeczko — odezwie się teraz pan Niewczas i od razu jakby go znowu odmienił — że to ten sam chłopiec, o którym ci mówiłem, że pana Heliasza od Tatarów obronił! A jak on z łuku strzela!... chrry... Kiedyśmy na tych Tatarów natarli, a było ich w kilkadziesiąt koni... chrrry... kiedy ich gonić zaczniemy... chrrry... — Kiedy ze strachu nie wleziemy w krzaki, chrrry... chrrry... — odzywa się naraz ktoś we drzwiach, podrwiwając panu Grygierowi i naśladując jego głos i chrapanie. Był to ów mularczyk włoski, który onego dnia także był z nami w lesie; Banti się nazywał, jak mi to poźniej powiadano we Lwowie. Wszedł do izby tak jakoś niepostrzeżenie, żeśmy go ani słyszeli, a miał w ręku delijkę, z którą go snadź mistrz jego posłał do pana Niewczasa. Stanął sobie naprzeciw pana Grygiera i z wielką zuchwałością, po grubemu i nieprzystojnie, że aż sprośna rzecz była patrzeć na to, wykrzywiał się krawcowi. Marianeczka pobladła, a potem zaraz pokraśniała cała, jakby wszystka krew z wątłego ciała dzieweczki w twarz samą jedną się przelała, poskoczyła do mularczyka i odpychając go, zawołała: — Porwaneś ty hańbie, niegodziwy ladaco! Precz z izby zaraz! Mularczyk, zamiast ustąpić dzieweczce, odepchnął Marianeczkę ze złością, że się aż zatoczyła i mało co nie upadła. Porwał mnie na to taki gniew okrutny, żem się już powstrzymać nie mógł; skoczę do tego otroka, chwycę go za gardło, że się aż zakrztusił, i tak całą mocą zeprę go ku drzwiom, że się z trzaskiem rozwarły, a Banti wyleciał i upadł na ulicy. Pan Grygier, choć takiej bojaźliwej był duszy, kiedy ujrzał, jak mularczyk jego Marianeczkę potrącił, nagle naprawdę jako lew skoczył, cały strasznym gniewem zapalony, żem go już nigdy potem takiego nie widział, i byłby pewnie w tej zapalczywości swojej na armaty ogniem ziejące szedł, a swojej dzieweczki koniecznie pomścił. Gdybyśmy go byli z Marianeczką nie powstrzymali, czepiając się jego rąk i nóg nawet, byłby na pewno zabił mularczyka. Tak oto zarobiłem sobie na jednego wroga, bom go odtąd miał w Bantim, ale zarobiłem sobie także na sprzyjanie dobrych ludzi, bo do takich pan Niewczas duszą i ciałem należał, a między mną a Marianeczką już odtąd wielka i stateczna przyjaźń była. Napisałem list do matki, a Marianeczka wysłała go do swego wuja, pana Zybulta w Samborze, a tak pewność miałem, że dojdzie. W liście pisałem matce, jako mi Bóg łaskawie pomóc raczył, żem dobrych i cnotliwych ludzi znalazł, że już sam na chleb własny pracować się uczę i że mi ciągle coś do serca mówi, że ojciec żyw jeszcze i do nas powróci, i że tu we Lwowie inny świat, i nie ma tu takich szarpaczy, jako podstarości i hajduk, a wszyscy, z którymi tu przestaję, grzeczni i łaskawi są dla mnie. I tak to prawda wtedy była, bo i pan Spytek, i pan Heliasz, i pan Dominik, i Urbanek, i wszyscy domownicy, jako miarkowałem, życzliwość mi świadczyli, a nawet Woroba, zawsze chmurny i mruczny, jakoby wszelkiemu Bożemu stworzeniu krzyw był, czasem na mnie weselej spojrzał i nieraz ciężar za mnie rad podźwignął, nie dając się mnie samemu umęczyć. Ale ta pogoda niedługo trwała; zasuwała się już ciężka chmura nad moją głową, chociem jej jeszcze nie widział i nie przeczuwał. Oko proroka 07